Courting Flames
by Demonwing12846
Summary: Kuwabara returns home from school late, only to find his disgruntled boyfriend has been waiting for him. Will his valentine gift be enough to please his beloved?


Title: Courting Flames

Author: Demonwing ©

Date: 04-17-2006

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Yu-Hakusho or any of its characters.

Yoshihiro Togashi, as well as all affiliates, are the creators and

genius behind them. The story contained within this fic/piece,

however, is all mine!! Bwahahaha!!

Warnings: Male-Slash, Romance, Lemon, Mild Profanity.

Fandom: Yu-Yu Hakusho

Pairings: Hiei x Kuwabara

Type: One-Shot

Rating: Adult

OCs: None… Dammit!!

Summary: Kuwabara returns home from school late, only to find his

disgruntled boyfriend has been waiting for him. Will his valentine

gift be enough to please his beloved?

Author's Notes: For Sunsinger, who wanted something romantic written

with these two in it. She also wanted Kuwabara to say… "Wow… So

that's how it works." By the way, Sunny, I still say this is

a crack pairing. XD! But I did try my best.

Beta/Editor: Purkle-sama and Klepto-sama

Words: 3070

Kuwabara strutted down one of the many hallways of the high-rise building where he and his sister lived. In one hand he carried his school bag, and in the other… a striped gift bag filled with goodies for his lover. Taking a right, the auburn-haired teen only walked a bit further before coming to a stop in front of his apartment door. Upon entering the small flat, Kuwabara noticed something strange. His sister wasn't home. "Where did she take off to now?" Believing that he was the only one in the apartment, and having spoken barely above a whisper to himself, Kuwabara was surprised when he received an answer.

"She went to some bar." Kuwabara walked further into the apartment, and was just entering the living room when his disgruntled guest finished his explanation. "She said something about her rather being at the bar drinking then here babysitting two love birds."

"BABYSITTING?!"

"That's what she said." Turning his concentration from the television so that he could look up into the other male's eyes, Hiei's own blood-red orbs narrowed. "Do you always have to talk so loud?"

Kuwabara blushed, brushing off the small youkai's sharpness in his tone, as he walked over to sit beside him on the couch. "How come you're here early? I thought you weren't coming till later?"

Hiei shrugged, choosing to ignore the human long enough to turn his attention back to the television and ask a question of his own. "What's in the bag?" The small demon pointed towards the rather large, decorative , bag that Kuwabara brought home.

"Thi… This?" Kuwabara started to stutter, his face growing redder as he played out the scenario that he had planned over and over in his mind. The impatient look that his lover gave him, however, made him think twice. Standing for a moment, Kuwabara tossed his school bag aside; leaving it to land on the Lazy Boy recliner to the right. He then sat back down, shakily handing the bag over to his fiery love. "I was going to wrap everything before giving it to you today, but…" he jerked his wrist around, noting that they were in the living room, and that Hiei was obviously there already. "…You came earlier than expected."

Hiei carefully took the bag from his lover's hands and opened it for inspection. Inside, he found a small sack made out of red foil with an inner lining of pink tissue paper, all wrapped together with a white iridescent ribbon. Pulling the shiny bundle out of the gift bag, Hiei placed it gently on his lap, saving it for last. "What's all of this for anyway?"

"Well…" Kuwabara shuffled his one foot on the carpet in nervousness. "It's Valentine's Day today."

"What's Valentine's Day?" Hiei cut in, before Kuwabara could finish. While he was waiting for an answer, Hiei pulled a green bottle out of the bag. It had gold foil on the mouth and neck of the bottle, and the label read: Sparkling Grape Juice. At least it was non-alcoholic, the small youkai noted, remembering a time a while back when he and Kurama had gotten drunk, and ended up waking in each others arms. The sex wasn't bad, but the whole situation made their friendship all the more awkward. Setting the bottle down on the coffee table, Hiei went back to digging through the bag, all the while listening to his lover.

"Valentine's Day is a holiday, custom, where… well… people give gifts of chocolate, candy, flowers, cards, or even other presents to those they have a crush on, or… well… those whom they… love." The last part Kuwabara had mumbled so softly that he doubted his small lover even heard him.

He was wrong.

Hiei's head snapped up, his blood-red eyes wide and staring at the other male for a moment, wondering if he had lost his mind. Did Kuwabara, the biggest oaf in the Ningenki, just admit that _he_ loves _him_ of all people? Him, the forbidden child? A fire youkai? Now it was Hiei's turn to stutter, "What… did you just say?…?"

Kuwabara's complexion became even redder, if that were possible. "I…" He began to snort a bit in embarrassment. "I love…" was all that Kuwabara could manage to speak before he completely froze. He couldn't speak, or move as he gazed into his lover's eyes. It was as if his brain and his commonsense had left him high and dry. Hiei's face and gestures, and his blazing red eyes, seemed to portray a mixture of confusion, and another emotion that Kuwabara couldn't quite decipher. The taller boy sat stalk still, afraid of what Hiei would say, or do to him now that he had professed his feelings for him.

The diminutive demon looked at Kuwabara a moment longer, before tipping his head so that he could see what else was in the bag. In all honesty, Hiei didn't want Kuwabara to see that he too, was blushing. Blushing was for the weak. Digging through the stuff still in the bag, Hiei came across a card with his name embossed on the front of the envelope. Running his fingers over the lettering, he found that it wasn't written with ink, but with something else. Some sort of material that made the letters standout and glitter. Turning the red envelope over, he broke the seal, carefully extracting the card for further inspection.

Meanwhile, Kuwabara remained seated; wondering if, or when, Hiei would respond to his declaration of love. However, he received none. Now normally, the taller male would have been upset; but watching his lover, and the complete look of wonder on his face, more than made up for the disappointment. That, and Kuwabara could silently scrutinize the small demon without being questioned. And what better way to start, then from head-to-toe?

Like with Hiei's hair…

Kuwabara loved Hiei's hair. Not only was it as dark as a midnight sky without a moon and stars, but it was as soft as velvet. At the outer edges of his bangs, a white starburst was formed; a starburst that was as white as the ice that claimed half of his heritage. Kuwabara's gaze remained transfixed on Hiei's bangs for a moment, as small wisps of hair caressed his flushed face… Kuwabara stopped his observations for an instant, absolutely stunned by what he saw. Was his love… blushing? That was certainly odd. Hiei _never _blushed. Did his words affect Hiei that much? Seeing the card that he had gotten Hiei in his lover's hands, Kuwabara watched closely for any further reaction. But all the small youkai did was read the card, blush even more, and then set it down on the coffee table where he would pick it up when he left. It was at that moment that Kuwabara stood from his position on the couch. Picking up the Sparkling Grape Juice bottle, he made his way towards the kitchen for the corkscrew and the champagne flutes.

Reaching in the bag once more, Hiei shuffled through all the tissue paper in the bag, and came up empty-handed. "Guess that there's nothing else. Except this package on my lap." Looking down at the small bundle curiously, Hiei picked at the bow. Untying the iridescent piece of fabric, Hiei pulled the red foil away from the center, and then did the same with the tissue paper, revealing an assortment of different colored chocolate rose blooms. There were red blooms, white, pink and even regular chocolate blooms. Hiei studied the little objects of confection for a moment before deciding to pick one up, slowly putting it in his mouth. Chewing on the 'chocolate' piece of candy, Hiei swiftly discovered why it was that so many people bought such gifts for their 'girlfriends'. The chocolate alone was like a natural aphrodisiac that calmed him and made him feel warm inside.

In the meantime, Kuwabara came back just in time to see his lover eating the candy as if someone were going to steal it from him. Smiling, he walked over to sit on the couch beside the small youkai once more. Setting two champagne flutes on the coffee table, Kuwabara filled them to the top, then handed one to his lover.

Eating the rest of the candy quickly, Hiei had to admit that Kuwabara and his relationship was pretty unconventional. But on the other hand, he wouldn't have it any other way. Leaning towards his much taller lover, Hiei gave the dope a lengthy kiss before taking the proffered drink from Kuwabara's over sized hands and taking a sip of the sparkling juice. The fire youkai had to admit that it didn't taste as bad as he had anticipated, and that he liked the taste of the drink more than he did hard liquor.

Savoring the flavor of his lover's lips, Kuwabara moved in for another kiss. This time, taking the small youkai's breath away as he had done. When they broke for air, Kuwabara placed his glass flute on the coffee table then took Hiei's off of him to set it down as well. It seemed to Kuwabara that his little fire brat had ate more of the roses than he thought. Standing up for a moment, the reddish-orange haired boy took off his coat and tossed it to land on the Lazy Boy with his book bag. Then, extending his hand in a noble gesture, he waited.

Hiei understood exactly where things were going, and he had no qualms about it either. Taking his lover's hand, he allowed Kuwabara to help him up, and remain holding his hand until they were in Kuwabara's room. Kuwabara had just started taking off his clothes when he looked towards Hiei, his mouth immediately dropping to the floor. It appeared as if the little youkai had already dispatched his clothes. "How did you get your clothes off so fast?"

"Wouldn't you like to know?" Hiei quipped, a small but devious smirk adorning his face.

Kuwabara just shook his head, and tried to remove his clothes as fast as he could. Hiei, never being a patient one, moved over to stand in front of his lover. Using his small, deft, hands it didn't take much time for the youkai to strip his mate. At least, that's how Hiei thought of him. Backing up for a moment, both males took in and enjoyed the view.

Hiei, with his pitch dark hair, highlighted with a white starburst on his bangs. The stark, enigmatic past that always seemed to haunt him and encircle him no matter where he went. The red, fiery eyes that could show warm emotions such as love and concern, and yet, they could also portray dark emotions such as hate and revenge. His body, deceptively small and yielding, but was agile and as hard as a rock. That, and the little heathen had one hell of a mouth.

Kuwabara, with his tall, muscular frame. His reddish-orange hair that always seems to remind Hiei of the setting sun. Kuwabara's brash and cocky attitude, that never failed to piss him off, was also the very catalyst that brought the two together in hot, fiery passion, and great sex.

Moving so that he stood a few scarce inches from his lover, Kuwabara bent down, reeling the small youkai in so that he could kiss him. However, his lips met nothing but air. More than a little confused, Kuwabara was going to turn so that he could look throughout his room and see where his diminutive love had gone.

He never received the chance though, as Hiei silently appeared behind him.

Grappling both of the taller male's arms, Hiei spun him around so that he faced the bed; then gave him a good shove, leaving Kuwabara face first on the mattress. The reddish-brown haired teen sputtered, voicing his indignation as Hiei sat on his lower pelvis, barring him from all movement. If Kuwabara tried to move so that he was leaning on his one side, Hiei stopped him. If Kuwabara tried the other side, Hiei once again kept control. Sputtering some more, Kuwabara was just about to ask his lover to get off his back when Hiei spat out his own question. "Idiot! Where do you keep that tube of stuff that you always complain about?" Hiei's blood-red eyes searched every available surface in the room, but he could not find what he was looking for.

"What are you talking about?" Kuwabara asked his small lover, confused as to what the demon was speaking about, until a little light turned on in his head. "Are you talking about lube?"

"Is that what that clear gel-like substance is called?"

Kuwabara didn't know whether to laugh at the odd look that passed over Hiei's face, or to just answer him and save his own neck. Choosing the lesser of evils, the human simply answered, "Yes."

"Well?"

"Well what?"

"Just tell me where the damn lube is, or I'll make sure your ass suffers."

Kuwabara pointed to where his nightstand was, but held up one finger before Hiei could make a move. "I'll get the lube, that way you don't have to move a finger." Then as he stretched for the drawer he added, "At least not until you have the lube in your hands."

Hiei smacked his forehead, his palm dragging down his face while his other hand balled into a fist. He seriously didn't know how many more of Kuwabara's lame jokes he could take without just tearing into the human to satisfy the insatiable feeling of lust growing in him.

Seeing that his companion had finally extracted the tube from the drawer, Hiei nabbed it. He opened the tube in order to spread some of the cool gel-like liquid into the palm of his right hand, then enclosed his fingers around his erection, making sure to coat it thoroughly before adding a little more to the tips of his fingers. Encircling his lover's entrance, Hiei was delighted to hear him whimper. There was no doubt in his mind that part of Kuwabara's discomfort was the fact that the gel was cold, while the other was the anticipation that was building within the tall human. Pushing one small digit in, Hiei made sure to lubricate him thoroughly before adding a second. With two of his fingers now inside his lover, Hiei made a scissoring motion, both stretching and teasing the boy further. He watched with sadistic glee as Kuwabara whimpered and squirmed beneath him, wanting, no, begging for more. The reddish-brown haired boy fisted the sheets and buried his face in one of his pillows, not only trying to drown out some of the sounds he was making, but because he couldn't contain himself when it came to Hiei. The small youkai was always his undoing.

Moving down until he was precisely between Kuwabara's thighs, Hiei positioned his cock at Kuwabara's entrance and pushed. Little by little the fire youkai would thrust in and out, until there was nothing left of his cock to enter, and then rested a moment. Taking in deep breathes, and then exhaling them, Hiei took note that his stomach felt all warm and tingly inside. 'Huh, must be the roses Kurama made.' Oh yeah, Hiei made sure to make a mental note that he and the fox needed to talk about his flippant use of aphrodisiacs. Forgetting that for the time being though, Hiei lifted himself up onto his palms, while digging his knees up under Kuwabara's a bit, so that he had an easier time pushing in and out.

Gripping both of Kuwabara's hips, Hiei started a slow, smooth, teasing motion that caused Kuwabara to growl in frustration after the first few moments. "Will you just get on with it already?"

Hiei grinned, one tooth showing through as he spanked his lover's cheek. "You know better than to get me all fired up and then make demands of me," he claimed, pulling out excruciatingly slow.

Kuwabara gulped, knowing very well what his lover was capable of when he was made to speed up. Clenching the sheets within his fists, Kuwabara bared down, willing himself not to scream as the smaller male started to pound in and out of his backside.

It wasn't long before every one of his nerves began to burn and twinge, his climax near. Kuwabara tried to hang on and make things last a little longer; but it seemed as if his body had other plans. He began to leak, all at once spraying his seed all over the sheets below as Hiei came within him.

Both boys lay there for a while, trying to catch their breath and cool down from their play. After a few moments, Kuwabara was the first to speak up. "Oh… Wow! So that's how it works!"

Hiei lay silent. Kuwabara almost thought the small demon had fallen asleep, until he spoke in an acquisitive tone, "What's that?"

"Oh nothing," Kuwabara waved off. "Just thinking to myself, that's all."

"Well," Hiei broke in, "While you're at it, you can remind yourself to tell Kurama that if I get my hands on him, he's one dead fox."

"Huh?" Kuwabara questioned intelligibly.

"I'm not stupid. Those candy roses had some sort of aphrodisiac injected into them."

Kuwabara inhaled a deep breath. He knew what Kurama had done to the candy. The red-haired fox demon did make them for him after all. But, how did Hiei find out about them? All the orange-haired teen wanted was for the fire youkai to be a little more uninhibited, but he never thought of the consequences if Hiei found out.

"Besides, if it's just sex that you wanted, all you had to do was ask." Hiei smiled at his lover, which quickly turned into a make-out session between the two. Breaking for air, Hiei intercepted, placing his forefinger on his lover's lips long enough to tell him what he needed to. "As much as I'd like to stay in this position… I have to head off to the Spirit World to see what Koenma wants, and you have to go to that place you humans call… school tomorrow."

Kuwabara instantly whined, which Hiei had anticipated. "Well, I guess we have no choice. But, when we get back…" Kuwabara wiggled his eyebrows, "You're all MINE!!"

Hiei just shook his head as they got up and headed for the shower.

The End

Copyright © Demonwing


End file.
